The Son of Neptune
by DaughterofNeptune
Summary: What happened to Percy during the events of the Lost Hero? A new family, a new quest. Will Percy survive the Roman camp? Don't read if you don't like long stories, because it will be long.
1. Percy  CH1

**Percy**

**

* * *

**Percy woke up on a nearly empty charter bus, sitting alone in the front seat, right behind the driver.

He tried to remember where he was, but no thoughts came. It was like his brain had been wiped clear, he tried to remember something, anything, where he was, who he was. Nothing.

He guessed he probably had a pretty strange look on face, but then he became aware of something else. Sitting a few seats behind him were two teenage girls around his age…fifteen maybe sixteen? Okay, that was scary, he didn't know his own age.

He dared to turn around to get a better look at the girls. One looked like a California girl, short hair so blonde it was almost white; she also had a tan, blinding white teeth and sky blue eyes, with a few freckles dotting her nose. The other girl looked completely different. She had deeply tanned skin like the other girl, but instead of blonde hair she had long wavy dark hair, not as black as Percy's, but pretty close, that went most of way down her back. Her eyes were the most startling thing about her. They were green and blue mixed perfectly together. Looking at her eyes Percy was reminded of the sea, a nice warm feeling that seemed to spread through him.

Unfortunately both girls eyes were narrowed him with ferocity. The blonde one whispered something to the other girl, and Percy wasn't sure whether or not he was hallucinating but he was pretty sure he saw the dark haired girl pull a dagger out of her jacket pocket. Okay, that had to be seriously violating charter bus regulations.

Both girls seemed to notice him looking back around the same time. They locked eyes for a second. That second seemed to be forever for Percy, who was racing ideas through his brain trying to figure out what to do if they attacked. How could he defend himself? He instinctively reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. Great, he though, I can defend myself with a ballpoint pen.

Then he realized something. The girls were afraid of him. He clearly recognized the look of fear on their faces.

He figured it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he decided to go talk to them, they were the only ones on the bus who seemed to take any notice of his strange appearance.

The bus stopped at a red light, now or never, he said to himself. He took a deep breath and walked back to where they were sitting, and stepped into the sear across the isle from them. Yep, definitely a dagger he said to himself as he sat down. A dagger ready to kill me.

"Who are you?" the dark haired girl asked harshly.  
"I don't know." Percy replied honestly. "My name is Percy. I just like woke up on the bus, I don't remember anything, who I am, or how I got here. I came over here because you two are the only ones who noticed how I just appeared here."  
Both girls stared at him intently.  
"Do you think he's half-blood?" the blond one asked.  
"Maybe", the other one replied."He's not a monster, I can tell that much."

_Half-blood._  
That word sounded so familiar, Percy tried to search his brain, to find that little piece of information. But he couldn't. There was nothing there.

"Do you really not remember anything?" the dark haired one asked.  
"No, nothing at all. I don't even remember my last name." He said.  
"Should we take him with us?" she asked her friend, the blonde one.  
"Yes. Defiantly. Something strange is going on, with Jason missing, and that strange vision I had...we can't take a chance, he could be important."  
"He should have been claimed by now." Said the other one. "He's way older than 13."  
Percy had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, and he was about in interrupt their conversation to ask, but the bus driver slammed on the emergency brake, and the bus skidded off the road and stopped in the grass.

"Oh no." One of the girls said, Percy was so dazed by the sudden stop he couldn't tell who had said it.

The bus driver had stood up and was walking back to where they were sitting. Both girls suddenly had weapons drawn. The blonde one had a golden archers bow with an arrow already notched, while the other girl had a wicked three foot long sword drawn. He had no idea where they had the weapons stored before.

Percy didn't know why, but he found himself reaching for the pen in his pocket.

The bus driver was taking off his cowboy hat and under it...

Percy didn't know whether he felt like laughing or fainting. The guy had a pair of ram's horns under hidden under his hat. If they weren't in danger, he probably wouldn't laughed.

All thoughts of laughing disappeared from his head when the ram guy pulled out a spear from behind him and prepared to charge.

"Every single time." The dark haired girl muttered to herself. And raised her sword to strike.

Unfortunately, she never did get the chance.

"Well, well, well" said the ram guy. "Look what we have here, three half bloods"

By now the mortals on the bus had all realized something wasn't right and had run off the bus. Percy wasn't sure what they saw, but it must have been pretty scary judging by all the screaming he heard.

Percy uncapped his pen. It elongated into a deadly three foot long celestial bronze sword. The girls looked fazed by his swords sudden appearance, but didn't dare to look over for risk of being run through by the spear.

The monster hissed and retreated a few steps at the sight of celestial bronze.

The blonde haired girl fired an arrow straight toward the ram guy, but he dodged quicker than Percy would've thought possible.

The ram guy suddenly turned and sprinted off the bus towards the rapids.

"Get him!" She yelled. And both girls ran off the bus and through the panicked tourists.

Percy figured he better follow, since these girls were the only people who seemed to have some idea who he is. Well them and the ram guy. But he guessed the girls would be a smarter choice.

Percy pushed his way through the crowd of tourists and toward the river. The girls had the ram guy cornered between some rapids and a larger boulder. Percy ran over to join them, looking back on it, he wished he would've stayed on the bus.

The ram guy pulled something off his neck, it looked like a necklace, but then he realized there was some sort of whistle on it.

He put it to his mouth and blew it. The shrill, high pitched sound seemed to go for miles. The bus windows shattered, both the girls and Percy covered their ears from the piercing sound.

Storm clouds started to gather around the river. By now all the tourists had fled. Percy thought the clouds were just really low, but then he realized the clouds were descending, forming shapes like mini funnel clouds.

"Venti." The dark haired girl said and cursed in Latin.

Two of the strange storm cloud funnels came down and hovered a few feet away from him.

One of them looked down and the ram guy. "Your job is done." he said and ram guy dissolved into mist and disappeared into the storm clouds.

The blonde girl shot arrow after arrow but they all flew straight through the Venti.

"The master will reward us greatly for the capture of these demigods." One Venti said to the other.

_Demigod._  
That same sensation came back to Percy. He had definitely heard that word somewhere before. Where? He had no idea, but at least it was something.

By now the storm was wild, waves were splashing 10 feet in the air, lightning was striking the ground, and tornado force winds buffeted the kids.

That's when the real battle started.

The dark haired girl screamed at charged straight at the closest Venti. Percy had to admire her braveness; those Venti didn't look too friendly.

The blonde haired girl had discarded her arrows, realizing they were no good against the Venti, and now was drawing two gold hunting knifes.

Percy figured he didn't really have anything to lose. So he did the logical thing. He charged the Venti with just a sword.

Surprisingly he managed to protect himself pretty well with a sword; he saw an opening and went for it. The second his sword made contact with the Venti it disintegrated into sparkly gold dust, covering him. Not really my style he thought to himself.

He was about to run and help the dark haired girl who was fighting the other Venti, when he saw the blonde haired girl being pushed toward the rapids by a powerful gust of wind. She tumbled over the edge and fell in the water. The powerful current starting to pull her down stream, pulling her under water along the way.

"Reyna!" the other girl screamed desperately, but there was nothing she could do, if she tried to run to the river she would be killed by the Venti.

Percy made a split second decision and jumped into the water.

"NO!" the girl screamed and tried to fight her way over to the water.

Percy wasn't really afraid of drowning; he remembered that he actually was a good swimmer and jumping into the water felt natural to him. What he was afraid if was being smashed into the rocks.

Unfortunately that fear seemed to come true very quick when a jagged rock blocked the current of water he was swimming down.

Well, he thought to himself, this is it.

He closed his eyes and prepared to collide with the rock.

Nothing.

He opened his eyes and realized he had already hit the rock, dead on. He didn't have time to think why it didn't hurt at all because he heard the muffled scream of Reyna a few feet down the rapids.

She was clinging on to a rock for dear life screaming for help. He tried to cross the water but the current was to strong.

Focus. He said in his mind. I can do this.

It seemed like a miracle, but the current began to lessen, and the water became calm. He waded over to Reyna and pulled her out onto the beach. She seemed fine, just a little shaken up. He was about to lay down too since going down the rapids had been pretty exhausting, but then he remember the dark haired girl who still must be fighting the Venti. He ran to help, but realized he didn't have his sword; it had fallen out of his hand in the river. He silently cursed.

Just then, he felt something inside his pocket. He reached in to check, and pulled out the ballpoint pen. No way, he thought as he uncapped it and the familiar bronze sword elongated in his hand.

He ran to help and was about to jump in, but it turned out he didn't need to. The dark haired girl was screaming and charging the Venti, and by the looks of things, she seemed to be winning. The strangest thing was the water. At first Percy thought it was just the storm but then he realized the girl was controlling the water, with every scream a wave crashed into the Venti, knocking it down and soaking it with water. With one final stab from her sword, the monster disintegrated into golden dust.

The girl looked up and noticed him watching.

"Where is she?" She demanded. "Where's Reyna?"

Percy led her back to where he left Reyna, she seemed even better; she was sitting up against a rock, talking into some kind of walkie talkie thing.

She looked up and noticed they had come back, well more specifically, she looked at the dark haired girl. "I called camp" She said. "They're sending a team to come get us."

"Good". The other girl said back. "Are you hurt?"

"Nah". Reyna replied. "Just a few cuts and bruises, I'll be fine.

The dark haired girl turned to Percy. He still didn't know her name. "How did you survive the rapids?" She asked him. "Who are you?"

"I keep telling you" He replied. "I really don't know. What about you? I mean, with the water, how did you do that? Who are you?

"I am Natalie", She said. "Daughter of Neptune."

* * *

**So? Did you guys like it? I already have the second chapter written, so if you want me continue, tell me! Highlights of the next chapter: The son of Neptune, the Neptune cabin, something surprising about Jason at camp, Natalie's story, Roman camp half blood. So why I picked the name Natalie. PPPPercy-PPPPoseidon: JJJJJason-JJJJupiter, AAAnnabeth-AAAAthena, continuing the trend, NNNNatalie, NNNeptune. So the ram guy. in The titans curse, when Nico and Bianca find out they are demigods, Nico says something like "Like the bus driver with the rams horns! I told you that was real!" Ram guy returns! Tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Percy CH2

Okay? Why not Percy thought. Her dad is Neptune, god of the seas.

While they were waiting for the rescue team to come get them, the other girl introduced herself as Reyna, daughter of Apollo.

Before Percy knew it, the rescue team arrived. A chariot pulled by pegasi decended down to the ground, steering it was a guy who Percy guessed was a son of Apollo judging by how much he looked like Reyna, same blonde hair, blue eyes, and blinding white smile. Reyna introduced him as Tanner, and yes, he was a son of Apollo.

Percy had to admit, he wasn't to happy being in that chariot, he wasn't a big fan of heights. But the pegasi pulling the chariot made him feel somewhat better, it felt right with them pulling it. Percy was pretty sure he must have swallowed some water from the rapids because in his mind he seemed to hearing the pegasi talking, along with another voice. Then he realized it was Natalie, she was standing next to the pegasi, nodding her head, like she was having a conversation with them.

Reyna must have noticed him staring, because she said "Neptune, Natalie's father, created horses so she can talk to them."

"But why-" Percy started to say, but he was interrupted by Tanner.

"We're here!" He said with a smile on his face.

The chariot came to stop in the middle of a grassy field. Percy could see building in the distance.

"Wait." Percy said. "Explain first. What is this camp? Why am I here? Do you know who I am?"

Both children of Apollo looked to Natalie.

"Welcome to Legion Camp, San Francisco, California." She said. "The only safe place in the world for kids like us."

"Like us?"

"Half-bloods, demigods. Every kid here has one godly parent, one mortal parent. Do I know who you are? Sort of, I know you're one of us, no way you could've beaten a Venti if you werent a demigod. Who your parent is, I don't know, but you're defiantly powerful."

"Gods?"

"The Roman gods, the ones from the old myths they made us learn about in school. They're still alive. They move around with western civilization."

"So now they're in America. The heart of the west."

"Excatly". She said, "So you believe me?"

"Of course, especially after what just happened."

"Good, come on, I'll take you to see Lupa. She's our camp directer."

She lead him up a hill towards a giant marble building that looked it it had been picked straight out of ancient Rome. The white marble gleamed in the sunlight.

"So.."He said finally. "Your dad is Poseidon? Or Neptune I mean."

"Yeah. Poseidon is the Greek name for Neptune though."

"But aren't the gods Greek too?"

"Sort of," She said. "The gods started out in Greece, but after a while Rome became the new power of the west, so the gods moved there. They became more militaristic, more warlike, more about conquest, discipline. In Greek times all they kinda did was party and have fun, they weren't very serious thats why the Greek times ended. New names too when they moved, Neptune for Poseidon, Jupiter for Zeus, Minerva for Athena. And Rome became the greatest empire of all time, that's why we call the gods by their Roman names, Rome was the great age, where the gods stayed for a long time, it's when they were the most powerful."

"Oh." That sounded wrong to Percy, he felt he needed to stand up for the Greek gods, what was wrong with having fun?

"Well" She said, "Here we are, camp headquarters."

Percy followed her into the building. He wasn't exactly prepared for the she-wolf that turned to face him.

She growled and turned to Natalie. "Who is this?" She questioned harshly.

"This is Percy. Lupa, something strange is going on. He just like appeared on the bus Reyna and I were riding back to camp on. We were attacked, by Venti, they knew we were going to be on that bus."

"I wish to speak with the boy alone" Lupa said. "Go and find Reyna, and bring her here, I want to hear the while story from all of you. Go quickly child."

Natalie turned and ran out of the room, straight down the hill. Percy had an unsettling feeling in his gut. He knew he shouldn't be here. This was enemy ground.

The she-wolf regarded him coldly.

"You know who I am don't you?"

"I know very well you do not belong here."

"Then tell me where I belong, and why I don't remember anything."

"Why you don't remember anything, that I do not know, but you being here is a violation of a sacred oath, and why you were sent here, that I do not know either, but it was not chance, the fates themselves must have played a part."

"Why would someone send me here if it's such a violation?"

"I do not know child, but you are here now. I shall speak immediatly with the gods to solve our problem."

"But do you know where I came from? Who I am?"

"I am sorry child, but I can not explain, I swore the most sacred of oaths to speak of this matter."

Percy was about to protest when Natalie walked back in with Reyna.

"I want to hear the whole story, leave out no details." Said Lupa.

Slowly the story began to come together, with each person filling in what others had forgotten.

"Hmmm." Lupa said when they had finished. "The appearance of the venti not a good sign, and this master they speak of does not sound good as well."

"Lupa", Reyna said cautiously. "Who do think Percy's godly parent is? He's way over 13, he should have been claimed by now."

"Percy has already been claimed." Lupa said finally. "He has been claimed long ago. I do not know what his arrival will mean for this camp. And for you, child. She said, looking at Natalie.

"What...what do you mean?" Natalie said.

"What's going on?" Percy asked

"Your father", Lupa said. Looking straight at Percy. "Neptune, god of the seas, Earthshaker, Storm bringer, father of horses.


	3. Natalie CH3

"WHAT?" Pretty much summed up the reaction of the news of Percy being a son of Neptune.

"How is this possible?" Natalie asked Lupa. She quickly turned to Percy: "Not that I don't want you as my brother or anything, it's just, there was this prophecy about a child of the big three, Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto, who would turn sixteen, and your definatly sixteen. What does this mean Lupa? Was he the one from the prophecy?"

"It is complicated, child." Lupa said. "I have sworn the most serious of oaths never to speak of it. With this, I cannot help you. Natalie, give Percy a tour, tell him about the gods, and show him to your cabin."

"Yes Lupa. Come on Percy, let's go see our cabin."

Natalie stayed in silence most of the way to the cabin. It's not that she didn't want a brother, she always had, her whole life she had been alone in her cabin, while most of the other cabins were full with siblings.

Now she finally had a brother, but she didn't know what it meant about the last great prophecy.

"Well", She said. "These are the cabins" She was pointing to a random assortment of cabins on a hilly landscape that over looked a beach. Percy never imagined cabins could look that different. They were in no apparent order, just randomly dotted across the hills, but when he looked closer he realized all the cabins were in a place that perfectly matched the cabins personality. One cabin looked like it was completely made of vines, and sat right in the middle of a field of flowers bellow a hill. One cabin seemed to be glowing silver, and sat in the shadow of the beginning of a rocky cave. One cabin seemed to the center though, a gleaming white marble roman style cabin. It sat at the top of a rocky hill, taller than all the other cabins and a rocky staircase was carved into the side of the hill. Lower down on the hill seemed to be another ledge, where a slightly smaller marble cabin sat. It seemed to shimmer rainbow colors in the light.

"Zeus and Hera". Percy said. "King and queen of Heaven."

"Well here we call them Jupiter and Juno, but yeah. That's where Jason used to stay, he was a son of Jupiter."

"Reyna mentioned him before, that he was missing, what happened?"

"Its... a long story. Well, here we are, the Neptune cabin."

She led him down a sandy wooden boardwalk that led to the beach.

Percy was expecting a marble Roman palace like the others he had seen, but the Neptune cabin was completely the opposite. But thinking about it, the cabin did have a nice homely feeling to it.

The cabin was right on the waters edge, half way supported by the boulders that lined the beach, half by wooden stilts that stretched into the water. The whole cabin was painted a nice shape of sea blue, and was surrounded by all different colors of undersea corals. Percy didn't have any idea how to even get up the cabin besides climbing the stilts or the rocks until Natalie led him around the back to a wooden stair case.

Percy had to gasp when he stepped inside the cabin. Despite the rough beachy outside appearance, the inside was amazing, it was gray marble, with a coral fountain in the center of the room. You could tell it was a well lived in cabin. Off in one corner of the room there was a green plush couch with a mini fridge sitting next to it pushed against the back wall was a wooden bunk bed, the sides painted blue and covered in pictures of Natalie and her friends. The bed was unmade and it was obvious the top bunk had never been slept in, it was covered in various weapons and armor. Next to the bunk bed was a dresser.

"Sorry". Natalie apologized. "It's usually just me in here, so I don't really keep it super clean. Don't worry, I've got an extra bed and dresser stored, I'll bring it in."

He looked at the walls, hung on them was various swords and a beautifully crafted shield.

In a short time, Natalie's bunk and dresser and been pushed over from the center wall to the side. Percy had a new plain white bunk bed and dresser, right next to window that overlooked the water.

He had to admit that California was beautiful.

Tied down below the cabin were a few different colored kayaks and canoes.

Now that she wasn't trying to kill him, Percy finally got a good look at Natalie. She was a few inches shorter than him, and alot tanner, but he figured that was just from living in California, as opposed to... Wait? Where did I live before?. Percy didn't know. She was wearing ripped up jean shorts and one of those plain purple t-shirts he had seen so many of the kids wearing. She had a bunch of weird bracelets and ties around her ankle. Percy noticed something he didn't before, in the back of her long dark hair was a single small braid, tied with a blue and green bead and a seashell at the end.  
In the firelight from the brazier in the corner of the room her features looked regal, like a Roman statue.

"So how long have you been at camp?" Percy asked.

She didn't answer, just rolled up her sleeve. On her arm were nine straight barcode lines with the letters SPQR and a trident.

"I've been at camp for nine years. I came here when I was six."

"Wow. That's a long time. Do you stay here all year?"

"Yeah, I'm one of the year rounders, Reyna too. Some demigods just attract too many monsters, we can't live in the real world. Better to stay here."

"What about your mortal parent?"

She smiled. "My mom's the best. She was born in Italy, that's how she attracted our fathers attention, she could see through the mist, so she knew he was a god. She put up with all the monsters for me. She even moved from Florida, where I was born, to California so we could be close to camp just in case. I still see her alot, but I can't live with her year round."

"So your mom's Italian?"

"Yeah, she was born in Venice, I actually lived there for awhile with my mom when I was kid, so I speak italian unlike most of the demigods here who just speak latin. Whenever we went we had to go on a boat because I can't fly."

"Why can't you fly?"

"Neither can you. Our dad is Neptune, god of the seas, his rival is Jupiter, lord of the skies, that plane would be blasted out of the air so quick. Just like children of Jupiter don't do ships. Jason and I went on a boat once to go after the Trojan sea monster, he was seasick and miserable the whole time."

"What happened to Jason?"

She sighed "No one knows. Three days ago he just disappeared. Our cabins are close so we walked back from dinner together, he said goodnight went up the the Juno cabin and he wasn't at breakfast the next morning, we went to his cabin and he was just...gone. We looked everywhere. We still have search parties out looking. Reyna been out of sorts, her an Jason were really close."

"I thought he was a son of Jupiter, why the Juno cabin."

"Well. It's an interesting story. When Jason was born, it made Juno mad, very mad. It was Jupiter's first affair with a mortal in a long time. So Jupiter gave Jason's life to her, that's why he's named Jason, after the Greek hero she favored. So he stays in the Juno cabin. But there's something else. Jason, me, you. We were all born because of a broken promise. After WW2 the big three gods made a promise not to have anymore demigod children."

"Why?"

"Because a prophecy was made that the next half blood of the big three would decide the fate of the gods. Which is why you being here is confusing. You're over sixteen for sure, so were you the one from the prophecy? Was there another demigod that was? We all thought the prophecy would land on Jason, he's almost exactly four months older than me, so the prophecy would land on him, if he died, it would land on me. Then after the Titan war, Lupa told us that the prophecy had been fulfilled by an demigod unknown to the camp. To tell you the truth, I was pretty happy the prophecy didn't land on me. I don't want to make a choice like that."

"What was the prophecy?"

"A half-blood of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds  
And see the wor-"

"World in endless sleep  
The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days  
Olympus to preserve or raze."

She stuttered. "How... How could you know that?"

"I don't know. I know those lines though."

"Come on," She said, getting up.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To go see a friend of mine who might be able to help."


	4. Macy&Reyna CH4

Macy

* * *

She led Percy almost to the back of the cabin assortment and up a steep grassy hill. Perched on the top of the hill was silvery white marble building. It was the same shape as a dollhouse a six year old would draw. White curtains hung in the windows.

Natalie walked up to the silver door and tapped lightly and said "Knock, knock. Open up Macy."

A eye hole slide open and two gray eyes stared out at them.

"Password?" The person asked.

"Oh my gods, Macy! It's me! I forget the password. But I really need your help."

"Who's that?"

"What I need your help with! This is Percy, my new brother."

"No way. Hold on."

Percy heard the clicking of multiple locks and the door swung open.

The girl who opened the door popped out and pulled them both in. The first thing Percy noticed were her eyes. They were gray. Stormy gray. They seemed so familiar, a rush of feelings came back to him, he remembered eyes like that, but who did they belong to?

Her eyes seemed to be studying him, working a million possibilities at once. She looked athletic and had her sleek black hair up in a bun.

"A brother. No way. He's older than Jason! How is that possible?" She said.

"Well that's why we came here. Figured you brainiacs could help." Natalie said sarcastically."Percy, meet Macy, daughter of Minerva, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. Or Athena, to you."

A guy who had been standing in the back of the room coughed slightly.

"And this is Mark, son of Minerva."

"So why are we here?" Percy asked

"These are the smartest kids in camp, their the only people who might be able to help."

"Okay, Percy", Macy said. "Tell us your whole story."

Roughly he collected his story together. Why didn't he remember anything? Why did he call the gods by their Greek names?

"Hmmm... That is puzzling." Macy said finally.

"Do you think you can help?" Natalie asked.

"Well I can't fix him, I'm not a healer. I might be able to help figure out what happened though."

"How do you think he survived so long without camp? A child of the big three, he should've either been found of killed by now!"

"He could just be a loner. It happens sometimes."

"What I want to know", Natalie continued. "Is where he got his sword."

"Let me see."

He handed Macy the pen. She looked at the side.

"Anaklusmous." She read.

Percy felt like someone just hit his head with a hammer. He knew that name.

"Riptide", He said. "In ancient Greek."

"If you say so", Macy said. "I only speak Latin so I'll take your word for it."

"He had to be somewhere before," Natalie said. "I saw him fight; he's to good with that sword to never have been trained before."

Macy uncapped the pen.

"Wait", Mark said. He was being so quiet Percy had forgotten he was there. "That's not imperial gold. That's bronze."

"It worked though, right?" Percy asked. "I mean, it killed a Venti."

"Well yes, it did. How you got it, I have no idea", Macy said. "But I agree with Natalie, you had to be somewhere before."

"But where?"

* * *

They caught up with Reyna in the archery arena.

She had her short blond hair braided over her shoulder and was firing arrow after arrow. Everyone hit the bull's eye dead on.

"Hey guys", she said. "Come to practice?"

Natalie laughed. "Yeah, right. You know I'm terrible at archery."

"So have you told Percy what tonight is yet?"

"Oh, right", She said, turning to him. "Percy, tonight is War."

"Umm... What's that."?

"It's on ongoing game we play here. It's really fun and it helps prepare you for battle."

"What do we do?"

"It's war. Cabins join together to create teams, right now there's only two, but sometimes there's three. It used to be six cabins to a team, but now the minor gods have cabins too, so it's usually nine to a team now." Natalie said. "It's pretty simple. It's war. The Neptune cabin and Juno cabin usually lead the teams, but since Jason isn't here, the Mars cabin took over the red team, and Apollo came over to blue."

"So", He asked. "Who's on our team?"

"Blue team: Neptune, Venus, Cera, Apollo, Minerva, Mercury, Trivia and Bacchus. Apollo and Bacchus just moved to our team after Jason went missing. They both can't stand the Mars cabin."

She must've noticed Percy's strange look because she repeated: "Poseidon, Aphrodite, Demeter, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, Hecate and Dionysus. And Mars would be Ares."

"Oh, so we just fight?"

"Sort of", Reyna answered from across the field. "Its more planned. Each team has a headquarters, and two people from each cabin go and decide what our battle strategy is. You win the game by capturing the enemy fort, and ripping down their flag."

"So would I go to the meeting?" Percy asked.

"Of Course." Natalie answered. "War is the way you prove yourself here at camp."

He would've asked more, but a sound like a gong being hit echoed through the area.

"Come on," Natalie said. "That's dinner. You sit at the Neptune table with me."

He followed her up another hill to an open air Roman style pavilion. She led him a gray marble table with a trident carved into it.

Empty plates were passed out. Soon everyone got up and Percy realized why, a buffet had been set up in the back of the pavilion and kids were filling their plates.

After his plate was full, he followed Natalie back to the Neptune table, but before they stopped at a gold brazier burning in the middle of the pavilion, where kids were scraping in part of their food.

"For the gods", Natalie explained. "Burnt sacrifices. They like the smell."

It seemed like the right thing to do to Percy, so he scraped in a cluster of grapes.

Eating at the Neptune table, Percy got a lot of weird stares. He was pretty sure he saw some people staring at him and whispering.

Finally dinner was over. Lupa stood up from the head table. And by stood up, she jumped up on the table and stood up on her hind legs.

All the kids quieted down immediately.

"Tonight," She said."We continue our war."

A roar of approval came from the campers.

"We also have a new camper," Lupa announced. "Rise, Percy. Son of Neptune."

He stood up reluctantly.

After a few seconds of shocked silence a shouting match broke out with the campers.

"He's over sixteen!"

"Was he the one?"

"How did we not find him before?"

"He should be dead if he never made it to camp!"

Percy didn't like the notion that he should be dead. He preferred to stay alive.

"Silence!" Lupa barked.

All conversations stopped, the only noise was the fire crackling.

"It does not matter why we never found him". Lupa continued. "He is here now. That is all that matters. Now, to your headquarters. War begins in 2 hours."

Campers began leaving the pavilion, heading out in two opposite directions.


	5. Natalie CH5

Natalie

* * *

As the campers started leaving the pavilion Reyna walked over to the Neptune table and gestured for Percy to follow her and Natalie down the hill and towards what looked like a small blue shed.

"Is this headquarters?" Percy asked Reyna.

"Blue team headquarters. Red is over there". She said, pointing to a similar shed, but it was painted red.

Percy stepped in the shed, and he had to say, the outside looks were deceiving.

From the outside, it could be just a normal blue gardening shed, maybe holding flowers and gardening tools.

The inside though...it probably had to be illegal. Various swords, daggers, bows and guns hung on the walls. A large round table took up most of the room, seats were set up in groups of two around the table. A bronze brazier burned in the center of the table. Hanging on the back wall was of those Smart Boards with a map of the battle field on it.

Natalie took her seat at the head of the table, right in front of the smart board, and motioned for Percy to sit next to her. Macy was at the seat next to Natalie, with her brother Mark next to her. Reyna took her seat next to one of her brother's who Percy didn't know.

"All right", Natalie said. "Before we start, this is Percy, my new brother."

A girl next to Reyna stood up. "Gwen", She said. "Daughter of Trivia." Percy remembered that Trivia was Hecate, which made sense because Gwen seemed to have a purple glint in her eyes.

The girl sitting next to Percy shook his hand and said, "I'm Hazel, daughter of Venus."

Percy could see why she had the name Hazel. Her eyes were a nice comforting shade of hazel. She had red hair and freckles dotting her face. Percy had to admit she was pretty, she was a daughter of Aphrod- Venus, after all. Percy didn't know why, but just thinking a girl was cute seemed wrong to him. She had a sister sitting next to her, Christina, Percy later learned, who had blond hair and warm brown eyes.

A girl in the back of the room stood up and introduced herself. "Dakota, Daughter of Cera, and this is Cole." She said, pointing to the boy next to her who was obviously her brother. They both shared the same mouse brown hair, tanned skin and light brown eyes.

The introductions went around: Drake and Ryan, sons of Bacchus. Brett, son of Apollo. Lastly, the children of Mercury.

"I'm Sarah", the girl said. "Daughter of Mercury."

"And I'm Bobby", the boy sitting next to Sarah said. "Son of Mercury."

Unlike all the other siblings here, Sarah and Bobby looked completely different. Sarah had light skin with black hair and brown eyes, while Bobby had tan skin, light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Alright", Macy said."Let's get this meeting started. Mark and I have already partly prepared a plan."

She walked up to the smart board and picked up one of the electronic pens.

"So", she continued. "Border patrol. Apollo's cabin, I think we should have archers in these trees on the boundry line."

She said, while circling a few different groups of large Oak trees.

"Leave it to us." Reyna replied. "How many archers do you need?"

"Well, maybe half the cabin on border patrol. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's like only seven kids though, are you sure that's enough?"

"How about ten then", Macy said." On these trees, here, here, and here." she said pointing to different groups of trees.

"Decoys". Natalie said. "Any volunteers?"

"We'll take that", Bobby said."I'll go myself with...Dakota?"

"Sure, I'll take one of my sisters with." Dakota replied.

"Okay", Natalie said. "I'll take a small party and make a wide ark to the beach like usual. I'll take Christina of course, and Percy."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked her.

"Yes", she relied firmly. "I've seen what you can do with that sword, you'll be fine."

"Hazel," Macy started."Any word on Gabbie's charmspeaking?"

"She's getting better, but she's still not as good as Christina, I think she would still be best at the fort."

"Okay", Macy said."Put her in the fort. I'll take Tanner and Mark with me and try to meet up with you Natalie."

"No", Natalie said. "I'll take Mark with me, and you take Christina."

"Are you sure?" Macy asked. "I mean, her charmspeak could be a big help if you get caught."

"No. Percy has the same powers as me, so if we stay close to the water we'll be fine. You take Christina, you're more likely to get caught if you try to sneak past their border patrol."

"What's charmspeak?" Percy asked

Hazel answered him.

"Charmspeak is a skill some children of Venus have, it's really rare though. Christina is the only one who really has mastered it. Charmspeakers can convince people to do stuff for them. That's why it's a great playing card to have for war."

That wasn't exactly the answer Percy expected from a daughter of Venus, the love goddess. For some reason, he expected them not to be involved in war as much, to sit on the sidelines and check their makeup.

"Reyna, what do you think the Mars cabin will be planning?" Mark asked.

"Well", she replied."They always plan a head on assault, so I think most of the Mercury cabin should do the same. While they have most of their forces charges against that, we should have a smaller army come in from the side, that should give enough distraction for the smaller parties to get through."

"Who's on defense?" Natalie asked.

"We'll take that, as usual." Hazel said. "Were gonna need a few people from Mercury though."

The cabin leaders muttered their approval.

"All right," Macy said,"Last matter of Business. Who holds the flag tonight?"

Everyone looked over at Natalie.

"I know", She said."I always hold it, but since Jason's not here to lead the other team, I think someone else should take it. Minerva? You guys came up with the plan, you deserve to hold it tonight."

"All right." Macy said. "Meeting dismissed. Meet at the arena in one hour."

All the campers filed out of the shed and back towards their cabins to inform their siblings about the battle plan.

"Come on", Natalie said to Percy. "Let's go get you some armor."

* * *

**Sorry that chapter was kinda short. its really just a filler so Percy can prove himself and get his quest after the game. WARNING: the next chapter, will involve: violence, deadly weapons, fights, and Roman stuff, and finally: a god! its gonna be super long to make up for this short chapter. Byyy the waayyyy... I need ideas for monsters for Percy to fight (and beat of course) for his quest, if you got an idea that is related to mostly ROMAN maybe Greek mythology, tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The last chapter was really short, So this one is longer to make up for it!Aaaanndd finally something interesting is going to happen in this chapter!yayyyy!  
**

* * *

Percy

* * *

Natalie took Percy back to the Neptune cabin and dug through her stores of armor on the top bunk until they found something fitting.

While Percy was adjusting his armor, he noticed Natalie was putting on a green hoddie under her armor, which made no sense to Percy, because even though it was still winter, California's temperature was pretty mild.

Before she pulled her armor on, a silver breastplate with intricate designs and a green trident in the center, Percy read the front of her jacket.  
It read:

NEPTUNE'S  
Swim&Dive Team

She seemed to notice him staring, because she said:

"It was a thirteenth birthday present from Dad. It's enchanted."

"What does it do?" He asked.

"Feel it." She said.

He felt the sleeve. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a nice fuzzy hoodie.

"Now," She said. "Punch me."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." She said in an annoyed tone. "Magic items usually aren't allowed in war, but since this is only for defense I can use it since it won't really give me a fighting advantage. Just stop me from getting hurt."

She took off her breastplate and he punched her stomach. Not as hard as he could, he didn't feel like hurting his sister.

What he wasn't expecting was his fist to connect with steel. He was expecting a nice fuzzy jacket, but at the force of his punch it had turned to pure steel.

But for some strange reason, it didn't hurt. Not at all.

Natalie seemed confused too.

"Didn't that hurt?" She asked.

"No. I felt it though, the jacket like turned to steel. But why didn't it hurt?"

"I don't know. It should've hurt though."

"Something like this happened before." He said.

"What? When?" She demanded.

"Well, when I jumped into the rapids to save Reyna, there was this big rock blocking my way, and there was like no way to go around it, so I just kinda closed my eyes, and prepared to hit it. But I never did, at least, that's what I thought. I opened my eyes and I had already hit it, straight on."

"Have you ever been to the river Styx?" She asked, suddenly very interested.

"I...I'm...not sure. I don't know. Maybe."

That same feeling came back. He knew that river.

"Hmmm.." She said. "You need to talk to Lupa, but for now, let's go kick the Mars cabins butts."

Once Percy was fitted with new armor Natalie led him down to the edge of a forest. They caught up with Bobby who was walking the same way as them, to the blue fort.

As the walked, Percy found himself having a conversation with Bobby. He was pretty cool, and Percy could see hanging out with him sometime. But he just couldn't get the feeling that he shouldn't be here out of his head. Every molecule in his body told him he shouldn't be doing this, this was enemy ground, no matter what they told him. He shouldn't be making friends here.

Eventually the Blue fort came into focus.

It was nothing special, just a plain stone fort. Percy had expected it to be bigger, by the amount of people that were assigned to guard it, but it was barely bigger than a tool shed, with stairs to the top and a silver flag with an owl flapping in the wind.

Percy was about to walk in when Natalie grabbed him.

"No." She said. "We need to scout out our route, and we've only got like 10 minutes until the game starts. Come on!"

They grabbed Mark, and together they found a nice route that hugged the water closely. A huge advantage for both children of Neptune.

They met back at the fort, where Macy, Christina and Tanner had just finished picking their route.

Everything was set. The decoys had previously picked out a route where they would be likely to be caught and taken prisoners. Guards from Herm-Mercury and Venus and archers from Apollo would be guards of the fort. Archers would be in assorted trees along the boundary line. Most of the Athe-Minerva cabin, with help from some of the Mercury cabin would lead a charge straight through the field to meet the opposing army, while a small force of assorted campers from all different cabins would lead a smaller charge from the side.

Hopefully, that would be enough to distract the bulk of the forces from Natalie, Percy and Mark, who would try to sneak along the water to the back of the enemy fort, where they would meet Macy, Christina and Tanner, who would try a more direct route through the thick trees, and hope to not be caught. Together they would try to take the enemy fort from behind. Simple.

At least it seemed to be simple to most of the campers. Not to Percy.

Everyone was doing final checks of their weapons, armor, etc.

The sound of a hunting cut clear across the woods.

All the campers headed out to their positions. Percy thought the game had begun, but Natalie explained to him that it was the two minute warning and we need to get in place. "Like, now."

She grabbed him and together they walked to the edge of the forest, where Mark was waiting on the beach.

"Finally", He said. "I thought you guys would never get here, the games about to start!"

He was right, a few seconds after he said that another hunting horn cut through the night. Expect this one was different than the last one, there was a different aura about the air. And soon enough, Percy heard a distant battle cry then the sound of weapons clashing.

Mark made a motion to follow Natalie, who was crouching low and hiding behind occasional bushes for cover.

One time, Natalie stopped them dead in their tracks. A few feet away stood a guard from the red team.

Fortunately, they managed to stat quiet and sneak away without him noticing.

Another time, they passed barely a few meters away from a group of demigods involved in a vicious fight.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours of crawling on hands and knees to Percy, the enemy fort came into sight.

It was almost an exact mirror of the other fort, expect a red flag was suspended on the flag pole. The guards didn't seem to notice them sneak back behind the fort.

There were surprisingly few guards, nothing compared to the amount of campers guarding the blue fort.

Soon enough, Macy came out of the bushes behind the fort with Christina right behind her.

Percy noticed that Tanner wasn't with them.

Macy was panting like they'd run the way here. Both girls had twigs and leaves in their hair.

"We lost Tanner." She said sadly."He gave himself up when we about to be caught so Christina and I could get away."

"Did he get captured?" Percy asked.

"Don't know." Macy shrugged. "Last we saw him he was fighting the head counselor from the Vulcan cabin, or, ummm, Hephaestus."

"Alright", Mark said. "How are we gonna do this?" Referring to the fort.

"Simple", Natalie said. "Gag the guards, take the fort."

Macy nodded like the she approved of the plan. Percy on the other hand didn't feel so sure about it. Gag? They sure took camp seriously here.

"I'll take him." Natalie said. "Macy, stand on someone's shoulders and try to climb over the back wall."

With that, she crawled out into the bushes, Percy heard the noise of a fight, scraping, twigs snapping, and soon, a muffled yell. All while Mark, who was a few inches taller than Percy, got Macy over the edge of the fort.

Macy disappeared, then returned a few seconds later.

"All clear." She whispered. "Go around front, but be careful."

So Percy, Mark and Christina all crawled to the front of the fort and went in the front door, where Natalie was busy tying up the last guard.

"Come on!" She yelled when she saw them. "Let's go get the flag!"

Together they climbed the stairs to the top of the fort. Where Macy had already lowered the flag.

"You can have the honor." She said to Natalie.

Percy didn't know what that meant, but apparently Natalie did. She took her sword and stabbed it through the flag. Her, both children of Minerva and Christina walked over to the edge of the fort and dangled the flag over. Making faces at all the shocked Mars campers who had just came back to the fort after a crushing defeat.

Taunting a victory in someone's face didn't seem like an okay thing to do to Percy, winners should be honorable, he thought to himself. But those rules seemed to have no meaning here.

Soon, another hunting horn sounded through the woods. The blue team had won. All the campers on the blue team broke out in cheers while the red team grumbled to themselves.

Lupa came out into the clearing from the woods.

"A well played battle, children." She said. "Losers return to your cabins and the winners may proceed to the celebration."

More grumbling from the losing cabins as they went back to their cabins, while the winning cabins starting following Lupa to a clearing in the woods, right next to the water.

Lupa waved her paw and a bonfire roared to life, and banquet tables with every kind of food you could imagine piled high.

The campers wasted no times filling their plates, and sitting on the ground near the fire. The fire seemed to be golden in color.

Percy really wanted to relax, enjoy himself, like the other campers were, but he just couldn't, it was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this.

Soon the Heroes of the night were called forward. This included: Natalie, Macy, Percy, Mark, Christina, Tanner, Bobby, Adam, a camper from the Apollo cabin who took out dozens of enemy campers with his arrows, and Tori, a daughter of Mercury who took down the head counselor of the Mars cabin almost single handedly.

They were all awarded with white capes embroidered with purple lining. Natalie explained to Percy that it was a sign of status back in ancient Rome.

Everyone went back to enjoying their food. Percy sat with Bobby, and soon Natalie and Reyna came over.

Percy was actually starting to enjoy himself when Lupa stood up on her hind legs and growled for the camper's attention.

Once everyone was quiet, Lupa proceeded.

"Tonight, not only do we celebrate the conquerors of war, we celebrate the first night of Saturnalia. The festival of ancient Rome. To the gods!"

"To the gods!" the campers shouted in approval.

The festive mood didn't last because the fire sputtered out. The only light came from the silvery moon. A cold wind blew through from the woods.

All conversations stopped. Even Lupa looked confused, a look Percy never thought he would see on her face.

All the campers seemed uneasy. Percy felt it too. A...presence. And not a good one. Something was stirring in the woods.

As if on cue, the mist in the woods began to thicken, it filled the clearing and seemed to solidify until Percy could barely see the people a few feet away.

In the middle of the mist, a few feet above the burnt out fire, a shape was forming.

It was...a woman.

Soon she was no longer made of mist. She was solid.

Percy couldn't tell what she looked like because her whole body was covered by a black cloak.

She looked directly at Percy.

She spoke in a hollow voice, as if she wasn't really there.

"Percy Jackson", she said. "The giant Alcyoneus rises. You must stop him. Fail, and the world will fall into chaos. You must stop him!"

By now Percy was standing up, ready to address the woman in the mist.

"Who are you? Who is this giant I'm supposed to stop?" he asked. The confidence in his voice surprised him.

"The giant Alcyoneus rises from his prison, stop him from rising and I will be freed and you will regain your memory. You must do this by the winter solstice only 4 short days from now. Do not fail me, Percy Jackson." she said. And then she dissolved back into the mist.

"Wait!" Percy yelled. "Come back! Who are you? Where am I supposed to start?"

But it was too late. The lady in the mist was gone.

The fire roared back to life. But it was no comfort.

"What just happened?" Someone asked

No one dared to answer.

"I believe you have just been issued a quest, Percy Jackson." Lupa said.

"For what though?" Percy asked. "That woman told us almost nothing! How do we find a giant and stop him?"

"He needs a prophecy!" Someone from the Apollo cabin yelled.

Reyna stood up.

"I know who the woman in the mist is." She said surely. "Some of you may know this already, two days ago I had a vision telling me to take a bus to town to look for a clue about Jason. Natalie went with me. As you know, we didn't find anything. But on the bus ride back we found Percy. That was the clue. It's connected somehow, I can feel it. I believe the woman was Juno."

A few gasps broke out from the campers.

"How," Someone asked. "How can you be so sure."

"Juno was the woman who spoke to me into my vision. She led us to Percy, and now he's been issued a quest. It has to be her."

"Why wasn't she wearing her goatskin?" Macy asked. "And is she captured?"

"I don't know. But in my dream she was different too, she was more...I don't how to describe it, more submissive, nicer, and not as disciplined. And she said if we stop this giant from rising then it will free her."

"It doesn't matter why she was dressed differently." Bobby said. "If it really was Juno, and she really is captured, we can't just ignore a request from the queen of the gods, and besides, she was Jason's patron, so maybe we'll find him on this quest."

"That could explain why Olympus is closed." Macy said. "The gods are probably freaking out if Juno is missing."

"Hush, children." Lupa said. "Percy will get a prophecy if he will accept the quest."

"I accept." Percy said without hesitation. "Juno took my memories, I need them back."

"Very well". Lupa said."As by ancient laws, you may chose two companions to accompany you. And together, you will receive the prophecy."

"Reyna", Percy said. "You had the vision from Hera-I mean, Juno to come find me. It feels right you come along."

"I accept".

"And...Natalie". Percy said. "I can't do this without my sister."

Natalie stood up.

"I'm in." She said with a grin on her face.

"It is settled." Lips announced. "We shall go get a prophecy and in the morning, we will send you off on your quest. I also see it fit to call curfew early tonight. Everyone, back to your cabins."

This caused a lot of grumbling from some very unhappy campers.

Lupa looked at the three demigods who remained.

"Come", She said. "We must receive the prophecy."

* * *

**I reallllyyy liked that chapter. So Saturnalia is a festival from ancient Rome, celebrated between December 17 and 24. And that's about the time kids get off for winter break, so I just put it in because its the right date, it has absolutely no significance, I just wanted something Roman in there. Alcyoneus is one of the giants, second most powerful after Polyphrion (hope I spelled that right), by the way. So the next chapter won't be up until I get some ideas about the prophecy. Do the Romans have an oracle? I need help! How do they get the prophecy? Apollo kids? An oracle? Chickens and rice? No I'm not crazy, they used chickens for fortune telling in ancient Rome. Give me your ideas! And if you wanna be an Apollo camper prophet, your name too!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Lupa led them down a narrow path in the woods.

Reyna and Natalie both looked nervous. Percy had to admit he had a strange feeling about this path too.

The trees had changed too. In most of the forest they were pine trees, and let in plenty of light from the moon. Down the path, they changed to shorter trees, with long branches that completely blocked out any moon light.

Eventually the reached a trapezoid shaped rock tunnel. As Lupa walked past, torches came to life in the tunnel.

Before they went in, Lupa picked up a leaf on the ground and handed it to Percy.

Lupa led them down the rock tunnel and took a sharp turn towards the left.

By now Percy knew something wasn't right.

He didn't know what he was expecting in the room. But he sure wasn't expecting a...jar.

The room was hung with various decorations from ancient Rome, and in the center of the room, a single gold table stood. A jar sat in the middle of the table surrounded by candles.

The candles roared to life as soon as they set foot in the room.

The jar that had previously seemed empty filled with and eerie green light.

Lupa, who had stayed back while they walked into the room spoke.

"Approach the Sybil and ask your question. I shall wait outside."

With that, she left.

"What now?" Percy asked no one in particular.

"Unscrew the jar and ask your question." Reyna said.

"What about the leaf?"

"Place it front of the jar."

Percy stepped forward and placed the leaf down. Then he began to unscrew the jar, it was rusted, like it hadn't been opened in a long time. Eventually it opened.

The green mist that had filled the jar before spilled out and completely filled the room.

The voice that followed wasn't anymore comforting. He wanted to cover his ears and hide in the corner, but he just couldn't.

The voice spoke:

I am the Sybil of Rome, seer of the future, prophet of Aeneas, approach seeker, and ask.

Percy stepped forward. As creepy as the voice was, it wasn't going to scare him.

"Who is this giant Alcyoneus? How do we find him?"

How do we find him?"

Percy expected a voice like the one that spoke before, but instead scratches appeared on the leaf.

Percy picked it up and read:

The giant Alcyoneus rises from his earthen prison

The giant Enceladus is newly risen

Children of Neptune stay to the water

The key to the puzzle lies with Apollo's daughter

The green mist retreated into the jar, and the lid closed itself. The rust had resealed as if the jar had never been opened.

"So...Can we leave now?" Percy asked.

"No." Reyna scolded. "We need to figure out what it means."

"Okay then." Natalie said. "First line, pretty straight forward, the giant Alcyoneus is rising. Second line: Enceladus, the giant who was born to defeat Minerva, or Athena, has risen."

"If the giants are rising, that's not a good sign. They almost overthrew the gods in the first Titan war."

"Third line," Natalie said. "Children of Neptune stay to the water. I think I get it. The giants are the children of Gaea. If they're rising, staying on the earth isn't safe, it would swallow us up. The air isn't safe either, so only the water is left."

"That makes sense", Reyna said. "But what puzzle do I know the answer too?"

No one had an answer.

"Well, let's just go to the next line." Percy said."Besides if Reyna knows the answer, that's a good thing."

"Well", Percy said. "The best thing we can do now is get some sleep and leave in the morning and hopefully we'll find this bay."

"Wait". Natalie said. "We need to figure out where to start. The prophecy just said to stay in the water. Well, where in the water?"

"Let's just see where it goes, besides we need to worry about how were going to even to stay on the water. We need a boat." Reyna said

Natalie smiled.

"Let me and Percy handle that".

With that, they walked out of the cave and were greeted by Lupa. She didn't press for information on their prophecy, it was for them to figure out.

Soon, they were back at the cabin. Natalie had loaned him a backpack and some supplies. His shirt was dirty from war, so Natalie had given him a purple one and some jeans. It didn't feel right wearing the purple shirt to Percy, it was mutiny.

But he had nothing else, so he put it on.

It hadn't occurred to Percy to check his pockets, since there didn't seem to be anything there besides his pen, but he was just as confused as Natalie when she pulled a beaded necklace out of his pocket that had fallen on the floor when he changed pants.

The necklace seemed to bother her a lot, like a declaration of war.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Like always, I don't know." He said

She took a closer look at the beads. There were four beads. The first was black with a blue green trident, the second bead was the golden fleece. The third bead had an intricately designed maze, and the final bead was the Empire State building, with tiny names written in greek, surrounding the building.

The necklace was bothering her a lot. Percy compared it to how wearing the purple shirt bothered him.

At that moment Reyna came in the door.

She was carrying a couple different chip bags and juice boxes and some golden coins.

She must have noticed the awkward silence because she stopped whatever she was going to stay.

She noticed Natalie staring at the necklace and walked over to take a look. The necklace bothered her a lot too.

"What...what is that? Why is Olympus on it?" Reyna asked.

"It was in Percy's pocket, he doesn't remember when he got it." Natalie answered.

"Well," Reyna said. "Let's try to figure the beads out, maybe Percy will remember. The first bead obviously has to do with him, it's a trident."

"I... I think I remember something." Percy said. "The black on that bead, it's something bad. Somewhere dark."

"Let's just skip it." Natalie said. "Second bead. The golden fleece."

"I... I'm sorry, I don't know." Percy said. "We need to focus on the quest now. We can figure out the necklace later."

He took the necklace back and as Natalie and Reyna continued to pack, Percy put on the necklace and slipped it under his shirt collar. It gave him a nice warm feeling, and made him feel not as bad about wearing the purple shirt.

Soon they were ready to leave.

Lupa, the entire Apollo cabin, and a few campers came to say goodbye.

There was one thing missing though, at least to Percy. They didn't have any way to travel on the water. Both Natalie and Reyna didn't seem to notice.

"Ummm.." Percy said. "So...how are we supposed to travel in the water if we don't have a boat?"

"Pray to Dad, duh." Natalie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She grabbed his arm and led him down to the waters edge.

"Well", she said. "Pray. This is a big favor, we both need too."

Percy concentrated.

Dad, a little help now please. I don't know if you've ever helped me before...but we really need a boat. Thanks.

Percy didn't know what Natalie was thinking, but soon enough, an unmanned boat sailed towards the beach.

It wasn't a nice fancy speed boat or yacht a rich person would have. It was a trireme, a classic roman style boat.

It was perfect. For both children of Neptune, it felt just right.

Soon enough, they were on the boat, getting their stuff settled in. Below deck had plenty of rooms for everyone to keep their stuff.

There was no need for the oars, both Natalie or Percy could control the boat with their mind.

And they were on their way, sailing down the coast of California.

Reyna and Natalie had been talking and decided that they would sail to San Francisco Bay, where they would seek out Nereus. Or more speciafically, Percy would.

He would be able to tell them where Alcyoneus is, then they could properly start the quest.

* * *

**The sybil is a real roman thing! thanks to NobodySomebodyAnybody. Okay so I know alot of you are probably thinking like OMG Nereus! Percy already been to see him! That's cause Nereus us going to be the Aelous of this story, and remember Percy. But of course they have to go through some monsters to get to him. And I'm sorry but I won't be able to update for awhile since I'm going to see family until the new year. But I'll try. ... If anyone knows who to upload pics to fanfanfiction, ive got some i drew of the character and some lunaii dolls i did online . thankssss**

**So im new to fanfiction and i dont really know how to reply to some reviews. so to answer your question, ilovebooks538. i really wanted bobby to go on the quest too. but most likely the 7 from the prophecy will be Jason, Piper, Leo, probably Annabeth, Percy and 2 friends percy gets while at the roman camp, so then bobby would have to die, or be kicked out, cause i have stuff planned for Reyna. Poor Bobby...but he'll be back. trust me. hes to cute to get rid of.**


End file.
